Crystal Eyes
by nish26
Summary: Naruto, and the other Chuunins are sent for an Arank mission. They get lost on the way, and an entire love pentagon is formed on the way. Will their hearts survive? Or will they freeze to death? NaruSaku


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of its contents.

Author Notes: Okay, before I get started with this fanfiction, I would like to say that this was based on a dream I had last night, but it didn't involve Naruto, so I just inserted Naruto in here, and bam!

I hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&R!

Crystal Eyes

Chapter 1: Windy Morning

The streets were quiet, but only to be disrupted by the rushing blizzard and the heavy trudge of Naruto, heading to the Academy.

"Naruto! Naruto!" He heard a faint echoing yell, it sounded like a girl's voice.

He looked around, nobody was there.

After he finally made it to the Academy, he noticed that only a few people were in the classroom. What caught his eye was the person sitting in the back of the room.

It was the new kid, he has been at the Academy for a while, but he never talked to anyone.

_Wow, his rejection to life almost makes me think of him as Sasuke_, Naruto thought.

"Naruto! Naruto!" there was the echoing yell from that girl again. Naruto heard it over all the other conversations going on in the classroom, but there was nobody calling to him.

A smack went right across the back of his neck, it stung for just a few seconds.

"Naruto!" the angry yell of Sakura took Naruto from his mysterious trance, "You're blocking the door!"

"Well you didn't have to hit me!" Naruto had an angry look on his face, but it then disappeared into a gaze.

Sakura lost her angry look, too. That look that she received from Naruto made Sakura just pause and admire Naruto for a moment, until Sasuke came of course. Followed by Kakashi right behind him.

"One, two, three, well, gang's all here!" Kakashi grinned.

_Usual Kakashi_, Naruto thought.

As the team sat down for their daily briefing, they noticed Kakashi wasn't sitting next to them like he usually does.

Iruka walked up to the stand, "We have been assigned an A rank mission."

The whole room was filled with gasps suddenly. Through their whole experience as a Genin, and a Chuunin, everyone's known that an A rank was for the Jounins only, and it's usually after an S-ranked criminal.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged partially frightened glances while Sasuke, still keeping his cool, his heart was beating slightly faster than usual.

"I know, I know, none of you have been sent on an A ranked mission before, but most of the village is busy making reparations from the Battle of the Stone," Iruka said, "So we are all going on a ship to our destination, you have one day to pack."

Everyone knew of the Battle of the Stone. After the old man incident with the exploding tags, which was a while back, everyone was more watchful of the Stone Mountain engraved with the four Hokages.

But an uncalled attack and attempt to destroy the mountain again, it led to a very large battle. The mountain itself was not destroyed, but many places around it were.

"Your sensei's shall give you each two tasks for the mission, written in a scroll, do not open it, until you have unpacked on the ship, I will see you there," with that, Iruka left and the sensei's went to their appropriate teams.

"Kakashi-sensei, will this be dangerous even with all of us going?" Sakura asked intelligently.

Kakashi had a nervous look, "I do not know Sakura, we were just told of this yesterday, now, here are your scrolls, and remember, do not look at your tasks until we are on the ship."

Sasuke blinked.

"Why not?! I want to look at them now!" Naruto asked with excitement in his face.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto, "To prevent anyone to leave in fear of their task, now pack quickly, and bring a light and portable bag, I will meet you tomorrow at the port."

Every Chuunin walked out of the Academy wondering what task they received, and how dangerous this mission would be.

After he got back, he immediately started to pack, he realized he accidentally packed the task scroll, so he had to unpack everything.

_What's in here that's so frightening?_ Naruto wondered while gazing at the scroll. It was tied in a perfect knot.

He un-tied the scroll, and read the two tasks.

Naruto,

In Reading this scroll, it means you are already on the ship.

Your task and everyone else's was specially hand selected based on your skills.

You must realize, there is not turning back now.

Task 1. Upon reaching your destination, keep a lookout for shadows, or stones falling. If seen, immediately alert the closest Jounin.

Task 2. Upon reaching the first battle, sneak around with your team, and slaughter the villagers.

After completing your tasks, follow your sensei's orders.

Good luck, and tell only your team of this, and nobody else.

After reading the scroll, his heart started to beat like crazy. He started to get dizzy. He's never mass-slaughtered anyone or even anything.

But he knew he would have to follow his task.

The rest of the day turned uneventfully slow.

After bringing extra clothes, food, supplies, and a pocket of kunai in his light-weight bag, along with everything else in his larger and much heavier bag, he reached the port and saw Kakashi along with Sakura and Sasuke.

Nobody said anything, everyone's hands were cold, not from the weather, but from nervousness.

Kakashi was the first to talk that morning, "Alright, place everything in your assigned rooms, Naruto, you and another Chuunin called Riku are sleeping in room 12B, Sasuke, you will be sharing it with another Chuunin in room 12 C. Sakura, you will be in 12A, and I will be in room 12J, right across from your room, unpack, and I'll meet you on Deck 7."

The team headed to their rooms, but on the way there, Naruto looked around.

The Main Deck had a large fountain, and a few ANBU walking around it. The center of the ship from the Main Deck and up was empty, the top had a thick glass circle, the rest of the ceiling was made of stone. The ship itself was quite luxurious.

The room was on Deck 12, one above the Main Deck, he could see everything there.

Naruto walked up the small flight of stairs to get to his room; it had the best view, except the 3 rooms right next to it, and the four directly across the ship from his room, which he could see clearly.

The doors to his room were double glass doors, inside had a fine-crafted table, a soft one-seat couch with a leg rest, a large bathroom, and two thick blanketed beds.

He heard the doors open, he looked back.

"I'm Riku, I'm your roommate," said the person who came through the doors.

"I'm Naruto… aren't you the new kid?" asked Naruto, partially suspicious of his sudden cheeriness.

"How nice of you to notice, I guess I'm not exactly very new, I've been at the Academy for a while."

Iruka spoke through the speakers, "Welcome Chuunin and Genin of Konoha, you may look at your scrolls now."

Naruto pretended to act shocked because he "just opened the scroll".

Riku looked up at Naruto, "Well, I'm part of your team apparently, or so the scroll says so, for now."

"Well, better tell Kakashi," replied Naruto, while his mind was somewhere else.

Dinner was quite tasty, from Naruto's opinion.

At night, it was calm, but the ship was freezing, despite the massive heater.

In the middle of the night Naruto heard a loud crash and glass breaking, he woke up, along with Riku. They ran out and saw Kakashi and the others, then they saw the ceiling was destroyed, and there was a huge gaping hole on the left of the ship.

Naruto heard a Jounin shout, "We've been attacked!"

-Chapter End-

Wait for the next chapter, where the action starts. Romance is made, and the ship is abandoned. (AKA the part of my dream that was fun to dream…about)

Chapter 2 – Iceland (Coming next week, or maybe Friday)


End file.
